role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Orochi Kusanagi
|faction = Children of Orochi|category = Children of Orochi}} Orochi Kusanagi, The Devil, Demon child of Orochi, Hell's Spawn '''all direct here. He is a M.U.G.E.N character. Front Information Orochi Kusanagi, real-life wise, is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is created by jor8a who has updated him several times, with his latest release being Orochi Kusanagi W.F version (White Flames, meaning replacing his green and black fire with white fire) and his upcoming release being Orochi Kusanagi-MI (Maximum Impact). He is supposed to be the default Kusanagi infused with Orochi's power, but to so much of an extent that he becomes a cheap character, before the purpose of the character was to be a joke character. He's a popular cheap character in M.U.G.E.N as well as a joke character. Orochi Kusanagi game-wise is quite the mysterious figure. What makes it worse is that he doesn't even have a storyboard in the arcade mode of M.U.G.E.N. But that's okay, seeing how most author's don't care to put a storyboard in. In one of his intros, the default Kusanagi is shown deceased lying on the ground, before Orochi appears above him and appears to resurrect him by using his power. Resurrected, he drops to the ground unconscious for a moment, then immediately gets up and explodes with power before facing the opponent. This seems to suggest that Kusanagi was killed by someone, and the most suggested killer is Kyo Kusanagi himself, but some do think another one may be responsible. History This Kusanagi has apparently been deceased, killed by an unknown person. He is then resurrected by Orochi using his power to bestow upon him, giving him to flesh out his new powers and soon becomes a demon god who is completely corrupted by Orochi's power, even establishing that as his title. He uses this frighteningly well and is almost mastering it, whereas those who are given Orochi's power that aren't bloodline members of him would be too much for them and would be given an undeserving fate. Rugal Bernstein is an example. Abilities and powers Default form= '''Kusanagi *Abilities and powers described in page. |-|Orochi form= Demon God, Orochi Kusanagi Orochi Kusanagi's fighting pattern is highly dangerous. He follows a mechanic of a fighting mood swing, meaning he can pretend that he's taking damage, can deal only little of his power, etc. His motives in his fighting pattern is completely unpredictable. *Has Absolute Strength, giving him strength that surpasses many powerful gods. *Has Absolute Speed, giving him speed that surpasses many powerful gods. *'Pyrokinesis' - Orochi Kusanagi is capable of pyrokinesis. It is unknown if one of his fire is Kusanagi fire. *'Infernokinesis' - Orochi Kusanagi is capable of infernokinesis, hellfire. He can also shoot hellfire from his mouth and his eyes. **'Green pyrokinesis/infernokinesis' - Orochi Kusanagi can control green fire/hellfire. **'Black pyrokinesis/infernokinesis' - Orochi Kusanagi can control black fire/hellfire. **'White pyrokinesis/infernokinesis' - Orochi Kusanagi can control white fire/hellfire. Noticeably far stronger than his other fire as it can incinerate enemies within ease. *'Orochi Elemental Manipulation' - Orochi Kusanagi can create Orochi fire (purple fire), light, darkness, death, light, water, earth, electricity, and wind. *'Satsui no Hado' - Orochi Kusanagi is apparently capable of controlling the Satsui no Hado, as he can use all of Akuma's and Evil Ryu's powers, abilities, and techniques. *'Negakinesis' - Like Rugal, Orochi Kusanagi can control negative energy. *'Blood manipulation' - Orochi Kusanagi can control blood in all forms. He can pull blood from an opponent, fill blood in a opponent, use their own blood as an attack and a weapon, or can simply create blood. *'Cutting manipulation' - Orochi Kusanagi can control aura-slashes, as he can create cuts or make a giant cut that rip the sky, the Earth, or anything in half. *'Screech' - Orochi Kusanagi has an unearable and mortally wounding high screech capable of instantly killing his opponent. It is a very high-pitched demonic scream. *'Orochi Image' Orochi Image is a technique that Orochi Kusanagi can use. He can shapeshift and take the form of Orochi and use all of his powers. *'Demon God Orochi Kusanagi form' - Like Orochi Image, Orochi Kusanagi can transform into his true form. It is far more powerful than his base and Orochi form as he becomes a devilish image of Orochi. *'Infinite agility' - Just like in M.U.G.E.N, as where Orochi Kusanagi is attacked or falls on the ground he instantly comes back up with an even stronger attack. Category:Male Category:Joke Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Demons Category:Characters (Gojiran)